Un héros de l'Empire
by Molay44
Summary: Une scène de bataille et de dialogue entre un mage de l'ordre lumineux et un démon de Nurgle. Le Chaos est puissant et les voies par lesquels il peut corrompre nombreuses et surprenantes. One shot


Il s'agit de mon premier texte publié aussi soyez aussi impitoyable que possible:)

Les noms des personnages importants ont leur sens: Sonnenwende est le mot allemand pour le tournesol (nom approprié à un mage du collège blanc), le prénom Théocrite veut dire : le juge des Dieux et Kopfjäger: chasseur de tête, je pense que cela convient à un inquisiteur Sigmarite.

Enfin, Nurgle est mon Dieu du Chaos favoris, j'ai essayé de rendre le démon autant en accord avec les cannons de Warhammer que possible surtout dans son comportement et sa façon de parler.

Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, d'autres textes suivront, normalement^^

Que Papa Nurgle vous bénisse de ses baisers putrides.

* * *

Un héros de l'Empire.

La chapelle du temple souterrain était désormais un charnier sans nom. Les corps encore chauds des adorateurs de Nurgle et des joueurs d'épées se mêlaient sur le sol maculés de sang et d'ordures. Un démon majeur de Nurgle, seigneur de la peste et de la pourriture, un grand immonde finissait de se battre contre ce qui restaient de la troupe des joueurs d'épées et Théocrite Kopfjäger, l'inquisiteur sigmarite qui les commandait.

Plus loin, Adalfrid Sonnenwende, hiérophante de l'ordre lumineux, finissait de tracer au sol des glyphes mystiques qui scintillaient d'un bel éclats ivoires. Le dernier glyphe tracé , un cercle lumineux apparu autour du mage.

D'un coup de tranchoir aussi tranchant que sale, le démon éventra les deux derniers joueurs d'épées dont les chairs et les entrailles misent à nue pourrirent aussitôt sous l'effet de la magie perverse du démon. Théocrite eu plus de chance, il évita le coup de tranchoir mais le démon l'assomma avec un violent coup de coude.

Le Démon se retourna alors sur Adalfrid, avançant sa masse de graisse et de pus verdâtre et violacée vers le mage à la robe immaculée. Il lui adressa un sourire aussi sincère que pervers et lui tendant ses bras couverts d'escarres et de nécroses dans une imitation grotesque d'un geste paternel, il commença à susurrer:

« Viens, mage mortel,cède au Chaos dont tu uses une fraction plutôt que d'utiliser Hysh et seulement Hysh mêle le vent lumineux aux autres vents de la magie comme le peintre mêle les couleurs pour embellir ses œuvres ou comme Papa mêle les germes pour donner naissance aux pestes les plus belles. Inclines toi devant Papa Nurgle, il est bon, acceptes ses baisers et ses caresses, il te récompensera. Tu pourras révéler la beauté véritable latente de chaque chose : la pourriture. Par elle et la maladie que tu répandras avec amour, tu embelliras le monde et tes semblables.»

« Ne me parle pas d'amour, créature perverse ! Je refuse de m'incliner devant ton maître. Toi et lui pouvez allez vous faire foutre !»

«Tues bien méchant d'insulter Papa ainsi mais lui est bon, patient et prompt à pardonner. Donne ta joue que je la caresse et tu auras les marques de son amour.» Le démon hideux brandit alors le grotesque assemblage de chair olivâtre et suintant de pus qui lui servait de bras avec une douceur infini.

A peine le doigt boudiné du démon effleura la démarcation des glyphes au sol qu'une lueur aveuglante explosa accompagnée par une forte odeur d'ozone, l'odeur de la magie. Le démon regarda son bras avec un air effrayé et fou. Le membre était désormais sans défauts ou boursouflures, la peau avait viré d'un vert délavé et écœurant à une belle teinte émeraude, la masse mêlée de graisses et de pus avait fondu pour laisser place à une musculature bien dessinée. Le bras était sain et propre, une horreur au yeux du démon.

« Maudit ! Qu'as tu fais ?» siffla t'il sur un ton ou la gentillesse avait disparu

« Une simple utilisation de Hysh, j'ai mis des années à mettre au point ce sort, je suis content de voir qu'il te plaît. Bien, maintenant que tu as une idée de ma puissance je te laisse le choix : veux tu être révoqué de façon brutale ou douce mais humiliante ? »

Le démon arracha d'un geste vif, le bras qui pendait fièrement à son coté droit et jeta au loin cette horreur dont la salubrité ignoble était une insulte à sa magnificence corrompue et la glorieuse esthétique de Nurgle puis reprit la parole avec le même ton faux et doucereux.

« Tu es puissant, je l'admet, et créatif, bravo!» le démon voulu applaudir mais se souvint en commençant le geste que se deuxième bras gisait à quelques mètres, il soupira et continua sa tirade

« Mais ne me sous estimes pas, ma force vient de Papa Nurgle. Tu parles de me bannir ? Ne soit pas ridicule, petit mage, tu es prisonnier de ta protection aussi puissante soit-elle et tu le restera à moin que tu ne cesse d'être effrayé la bénédiction de Papa. Je fais preuve de tant gentillesse en te proposant de me rejoindre, soit mignon et accepte. Toi et tes amis vous avez tués mes enfants, des enfants que je chérissais et que j'éduquais.» disant cela le démon désigna de son bras restant, les corps sans vies des adorateurs, tous rongés par de nombreuses maladies ignobles, et ceux de quelques Nurglings, versions miniatures du démon qui soliloquait en ce moment même. Le démon essuya des larmes mêlées d'humeurs innommables

«Enfin,désormais leurs âmes sont câlinés par Papa et leurs corps et ceux de tes amis vont pourrir formant un glorieux testament à la gloire du seigneur de la pourriture. Ah … Je digresse, tu veux me bannir, mon mignon ? Et en plus, tu prétends disposer de deux méthodes ? Au vu de ce que tu as fais à mon bras, je veux bien admettre que ta maîtrise de Hysh te permettes de me renvoyer dans les jardins pourrissants de mon Papa, bien qu'il y ai une ironie certaines à menacer moi un être de magie pure bien plus que de cette chair que tu crois voir avec une magie qui comme moi découle du Chaos ... Enfin, il est dans la nature des mortels de combattre le feu par le feu...»

Adalfrid s'amusa en entendant cette phrase dans la bouche du démon, l'inquisiteur lui avait tenu le même discours bien que le ton ton de ce dernier était chargé de menaces à peine dissimulées.

« Et tu as le culot de proposer une méthode subtile ? Quoi donc ? Te servir de mon nom véritable ? » termina le démon en gloussant

« Parfaitement, créature immonde, parmi tes serviteurs se trouvait des espions de l'adversaire de ton maître.»

« Des serviteurs de ce maudit Tzeentch dans mes rangs ? Ils ne nous laissent jamais tranquille mais au moins leurs complots sont plus amusants à déjouer et à subir que les attaques brutales des décérébrés qui servent Khorne. Je suppose qu'ils furent ravis de vous aider » soupira le démon

« Exact, ils espéraient vraiment que nous livrer les fruits de leur espionnage pourrais sauver leurs vies... Mais leurs informations concernant la configurations de ce réseau de grottes, le nombre d'adorateurs et les cibles prioritaires s'étant démontrées exactes, j'aime à penser qu'ils nous ont réellement confiés ton nom car rien n'est plus vrai dans la bouche de celui qui vénère le maître du changement que la haine de Nurgle »

La voix du démon avait perdu tout panache et toute sympathie, il paniquait ouvertement:

« Ils t'ont mentis ou se sont trompés ...»

Adalfrid se concentra, il allait devoir se concentrer afin de prononcer correctement chaque syllabes et insuffler la magie dans chacune d'elle.

« Liak-Tyr'ar Bælzybath ! Reste là ou tu es et ne parle que quand je t'interroge ! »

Le démon se figea brutalement, sans émettre le moindre son, sa respiration elle même était suspendue. Son regard glauque devint vitreux et au fond des ses pupilles brillait l'étincelle d'une peur véritable. Adalfrid senti le lien se créer, une sorte de laisse mystique l'unissait au démon. Il percevait l'incroyable puissance du démon étroitement mêlée à la sienne, il voulu que le démon bouge le bras et cela ne lui demanda pas plus d'effort que de bouger le sien. Il rêva un instant de la puissance qu'il détenait à cet instant, s'il y pouvait la garder... il se ravisa ce genre de pensée était la porte ouverte à la corruption, Verspasian Kant, le magister patriarche de l'ordre lumineux le répétait sans cesse. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une scène qui l'aida à recadrer ses pensés, l'inquisiteur Kopfjäger se relevait péniblement, Adalfrid lui jeta un charme de soin rapide pour l'aider et l'inquisiteur retrouva immédiatement une forme qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années certaines de ses rides s'étaient même atténuées.

« Démon ! Dit Adalfrid sur un ton calme. Toi et ta coterie avez répandu dans la région un fléau (une voix inconnue lui susurra : « Une bénédiction, mon enfant. » ) Donne nous immédiatement la recette de l'antidote.»

Le démon s'exécuta sans pouvoir retenir ses mots

«Valériane, poudre de perle, thé d'Inja.»

En entendant ce dernier ingrédient, l'inquisiteur fit une triste grimace. L'empereur Karl Franz, dans les bonnes années, n'avait accès qu'a quelques livres de cette précieuse plante de l'Orient or il en faudrait des tonnes et cela immédiatement... Il faudrait donc brûler la zone de quarantaine et les malades avec. Il adressa un signe de tête à Adalfrid, qui acquiesça, il fallait en finir.

« Créature écœurante, anomalie dans ce monde, par la puissance de ton véritable, je déchire les attaches qui te lie à ce plan, je mets à bas ta puissance. Que ton âme gangrenée retourne immédiatement auprès de ton sombre mètre. Reste y pour toujours car l'accès au monde mortel t'es désormais interdit. Va et soit maudit!»

Le démon disparu soudainement comme si l'univers l'avait gommé. Adalfrid tomba à genoux, la rupture du lien et les efforts magiques fournis l'avaient épuisés. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il payait l'erreur d'avoir admiré et envié la puissance du démon, le Chaos avait perverti la chair de sa main gauche dont le doigts étaient devenus des tentacules pourrissants. Il cacha sa main dans ample manche, si l'inquisiteur voyait ça, il serait obligé de le tuer.

« Quand je me serais reposé, je me jetterait une variante du sort qui m'a protégé de ce monstre et cette mutation ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. D'un autre coté, je pourrais attendre encore et l'étudier pour voir au mieux comment traiter ce genre de chose et sauvé des milliers de vies» pensait le mage.

Théocrite s'approcha à grand pas du mage, le dégoût et la méfiance qu'il avait éprouvé à son égard avait disparu pour laisse place au respect dû à un héros, un héros qui à la suite de la bataille avait besoin d'aide. Cependant, à quelques pas du mage, Théocrite sentit que son amulette représentant le marteau de Sigmar émit de la chaleur, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il passa derrière le mage livide et lui plaça sa dague contre la gorge.

« Crois moi, je regrette véritablement,tu m'as fait changer d'avis sur les sorciers que je pensais tous bon pour le bûcher. Cependant, en tant que mutant et utilisateur de la magie, tu es une menace et mon ennemis. Puisse Sigmar avoir pitié de toi car tu es ,malgré tout, un héros de son Empire.»

Il trancha proprement la gorge d'Adalfrid puis rassembla les corps pour les brûler.


End file.
